Corhanis (Earth-12041)
| HistoryText = Early life Corhanis is an alien of unknown origin who was traveling throughout the universe for eons until her eventual capture by The Collector. The Collector wished to know everywhere that Corhanis had been and everything that she had seen, in order to use this knowledge to expand his collection, but Corhanis had no concepts of maps nor star charts, and thus could not adequately explain where specifically she'd ventured. The Collector did not believe her, and thus imprisoned her within a Pocket Dimension Storage Vial. The Collector programmed the Vial to prevent her from leaving, but once inside to do whatever she liked. With so much time to herself, Corhanis learned to perfect shape-shifting abilities more advanced than was commonly capable by a member of her species. Eventually she realized that she could also alter her surroundings, so she crafted many things including a castle in which to live, but eventually came to realize there was nothing left to master, and that the Vial was as much of a prison as her former cell in the Collector's Museum. Meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy At some point Rocket Raccoon stole the Pocket Dimension Storage Vial containing Corhanis from The Collector. He used the device to store various weapons and other items until one night on Knowhere when Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, and Star-Lord were awakened aboard the Milano by the screams of Groot. The trio went to investigate and discovered the Flora colossi attempting to extract Rocket Raccoon from having been sucked into the Pocket Dimension Storage Vial. Despite a subsequent struggle, all five of them were eventually pulled therein. The Guardians of the Galaxy found themselves in free fall for over ten minutes during which time Peter blamed Rocket for the present situation, but he in turn insisted that something had grabbed him and pulled him in. Eventually they landed upon an island strewn with items that Rocket had placed within the storage device, but was never able to retrieve. There was however one item that he was not responsible for placing there: Corhanis' Impossible Castle. Unfortunately Groot had landed upon a delayed timer landmine, and when Drax attempted to throw the bomb out of range, it struck the force field that The Collector had implemented to keep Corhanis therein, and bounced back, landing again at their feet, armed and soon to detonate. The Guardians had no choice but to seek shelter within the castle from the impending explosion. Once inside, they soon realized that there was no way to open the door and leave, so the voice of Corhanis coaxed them deeper inside the structure until they encountered a room with countless stairways leading off in every conceivable direction. Corhanis then revealed herself and told the Guardians that the only way out was to proceed further in and only if they were to be her friends. They chased Corhanis up various staircases, vowing to stay together, only to be forcibly separated by the shifting structure which Corhanis assured them was completely within her control. To prove this, at Peter's request Corhanis brought all the staircases back together, and once again asked them to be her friend. Rocket sought to force her to tell them the way out, but Quill stopped him, insisting they wanted to help. Hearing that, Corhanis then moved to devour Peter, only to be shot by Rocket Raccoon, sending the alien fleeing deeper into her castle. The Guardians gave chase, this time into a room filled with floors and floors of infinite doors. Corhanis informed them that because they lied to her about their willingness to help, they were doomed to spend the rest of their days trapped within the castle. Rocket opened fire, with both his mouth and cannon, before resuming the chase. Star-Lord attempted to stop him, and the team once again found themselves separated as passing through one door led to another seemingly unpredictable door within the structure. The game continued, as they tried to capture Corhanis, who in turn worked to isolate the team members from one another. Groot attempted to make use of his ability to stretch his limbs for long distances and reshape them for a variety of tasks to reach through multiple doors at the same time, but this too failed to ensnare the elusive shape-shifter. Ultimately Corhanis called Drax a coward and enraged by her comments he pursued her into a room which she then sealed off from the rest of the Guardians. Now alone, Corhanis challenged Drax to single combat, the terms of which being, if she won, then he would have to help her escape. He agreed and Corhanis then shape-shifted into a seemingly non-threatening chubby caterpillar-like creature. Drax mocked the chosen form, only to be caught off-guard by the rapid strike of tentacles which wrapped around his limbs and neck, pulling Drax into Corhanis' gaping maw. Having been swallowed whole, Drax now found himself in a blinding void standing before Corhanis. After he conceded defeat, the shape-shifter explained how she had come to be imprisoned within the Pocket Dimension Storage Vial, and that she believed by assuming his form, she could then bypass The Collector's force field to escape her prison. She then rejoined the Guardians of the Galaxy in the guise of Drax, explaining that she knew the way out. | Powers = Shape-shifting: Corhanis can stretch, deform, expand, or compress her entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape she can imagine for a variety of uses. Body Possession: Corhanis has the ability to enter into and possess others. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Adventurers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Category:Collector's Museum